Rockdale railway station
}} Rockdale railway station is located along the Main Illawarra line and is 10.41km from Sydney CBD.https://nswrail.net/locations/show.php?name=NSW:Rockdale It serves the suburbs of Rockdale and Bexley. The station consists of 2 islands (forming 4 platforms) and is accessed from Railway Street and Geeves Avenue. Rockdale is serviced by T4 Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra line trains in both directions. In addition to the four main platforms, there is also one disused side platform. Located within walking distance from the station on the nearby Princes Highway, is Rockdale Library, the head offices of Bayside Council (which was formed in 2016 after the amalgamation of Rockdale and Botany Bay councils), and Rockdale Plaza shopping centre. Rockdale is staffed from 6:00am to 10:00pm everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101335 History Rockdale station opened on 15 October 1884 on the same date as the Illawarra line from Redfern to Hurstville with two side platforms. At the opening of Rockdale Railway Station, a goods shed and siding was provided on the eastern side. Rockdale station is unusual in that it initially provided a rail connection for coal transfer and passengers for Saywell's Private Tramway. This was originally a steam powered tramway operation, which began running from Rockdale to Brighton on Botany Bay from 1885. In 1887 another tramway service from Rockdale to Sans Souci began operation. In 1899 Thomas Saywell converted his steam trams to electricity. In 1937 the tram service from Rockdale to Sans Souci was replaced by a trolley bus service, and the tramway to Brighton closed in 1938. In the latter years of the tramway's operation, the rail connection was also used for the transfer of Departmental rolling stock to the tramways in the area. In 1907, the northbound platform was converted to an island with a new southbound track. The former southbound track (current Platform 4) became the northbound track, with the former southbound platform (current Platform 3) becoming a refuge siding. In 1908, Platform 3 was converted to an island platform and an additional track laid along its western face. Rockdale now had four platform numbers. In 1923, a terminus platform (current Platform 1) was erected, when the Illawarra line was quadruplicated from Wolli Creek and the level crossing at Frederick Street was replaced by a bridge. During the 1920s a siding for the State Meat Depot was added to Rockdale Railway Station, as was the Municipal Council's siding in 1923. In 1928 a siding was added for the small companies of Carroll Lynn and finally the Warne Family Company. In 1920 a steel footbridge from the Maitland District was re-erected, followed in 1922 by the timber overhead booking office. In 1923 quadruplication of the line was undertaken, and new platforms added for the quadruplication. The original signal box was built on the north end of Platform 2-3 but in 1923 was replaced by the present (disused) brick elevated box on the western side of the line, east of the T junction of Railway Street and Oakura Street. Also in 1923 a new Platform No. 1 with brick waiting shed was built along with another siding, both having "dead-end" sidings for carriage storage. In 1926 the lines were electrified, and the tramway link was disconnected in 1938. There were only relatively minor changes until abolition of the goods yard in 1979. In February 1993 Rockdale Signal Box was abolished. Its frame consisted of a combination of pistol grip and large mechanical levers, the last example in New South Wales. In 2005 alterations were undertaken to the station to install lifts and new access stairs and additional platform and stair canopies, a wheelchair accessible ramp at the Railway Street entrance, and new canopies to the overhead footbridge and station entrance areas. These upgrades allowed Rockdale to achieve Easy Access standards for disabled passengers on the Sydney Trains network. In November 2013 construction began on a commuter car park extension at Rockdale as part of the Transport Access Program. The extension added 24 car spaces and 3 accessible car spaces. Construction finished in September 2014.https://www.transport.nsw.gov.au/projects/current-projects/transport-access-program-completed The 1925 power signal box and dead-end sidings and remains of structures relating to goods sidings and tram rolling stock, are no longer extant. Configuration Rockdale Station is accessed from Geeves Avenue and Railway Street, with stairs at both entrances as well as a lift and accessible ramp respectively, for disabled customers. The Rockdale Bus Interchange is also split between the two sides of the station, with the eastern side (Geeves Ave) serving buses to southern suburbs, and the western side (Railway St) serving to the Inner West as well as Sydney Airport. Three take-away kiosks are also located on the concourse area. The main platforms in use are platforms 4 and 5, located on the eastern island platform, serving all regular Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line suburban services in both directions during regular off-peak periods and weekends/public holidays. The island directly to the west, platforms 2 and 3, serves all-stations services in both directions between Bondi Junction and Hurstville during peak hours. A disused platform, known as platform 1, is situated on the westernmost side of the station. Platforms and Services | p2stop = Suburban services to Bondi Junction | p2notes = Peak hours only | p3linename = | p3stop = Suburban services to Hurstville | p3notes = Peak hours only | p4linename = | p4stop = Suburban services to Bondi Junction | p4notes = Services do not stop during peak hours | p5linename = | p5stop = Suburban services to Waterfall or Cronulla | p5notes = Services do not stop during peak hours; change at Hurstville to connect with these services }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:Bayside Council